Lonely Heart, Dead Flower
by happyfacerajan
Summary: One flower would never be enough to win a heart. ONE-SIDED LOVE. Can also be another version of 'Flower'


Belphegor's tears froze on his face as he cut the lone flower from it's place amongst the dead grass and snow. It was a pale green daisy, with a strong brighter green stem. He hesitated from touching it, staring at his hands. With these murderous, impure fingers, could he dare to touch such an innocent object? He rubbed his hands on his jeans before lightly picking up the flower, unintentionally letting two tears fall onto the delicate petals. He dried his eyes from under his bangs before quickly hurrying back inside the Varia household. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching before walking into the kitchen, where he laid the flower on the counter and filled a small glass bottle with water. The silent tears came again, and he didn't stop them. He clenched his teeth to keep from making a sound and stopped the tap, carefully wiping off a stray drop of water from the side with his thumb. He picked up the flower again and placed it into the glass bottle, making sure it was in the right position before beginning to carry it to the second floor. He held the bottle in one hand and the flower stem in the other as he made his way up the stairs, no hands left to stop the tears from leaving a trail of splash marks in the carpet. Fran was currently out shopping with Lussuria, so Belphegor didn't bother to knock before opening the greenette's bedroom door. The room was simple, with wood floors and one dresser. A bathroom was off the the right side of the twin bed, which was carelessly made with green sheets. Even though Belphegor knew no one was there, he listened to make sure Fran wasn't in the shower. After confirming that Fran was gone, Belphegor walked to the dresser, looking in the mirror. He almost laughed at himself. How could The Prince, such a royal figure, be crying over a boy he could never get? He set the glass bottle on the wooden dresser with a clink and stepped back, making sure it was in the correct position before backing out of the room. He silently closed the door behind him, hearing the click of the catch in the door before letting go of the knob. He stood there, staring at the door, for a while. He only moved when he heard the high pitched voice of Lussuria coming from the front door, and that was only to lock himself in his bedroom. He fell onto the bed, thinking about the flower that was silently waiting for Fran's appearance, as was he. When he heard soft footsteps come up the stairs, he held his breath. The door next to his opening and closing, the heavy thud as Fran set down his hat on the floor. Belphegor waited for a few minutes before hearing a confused sound from the room next to him.

'What is this.' Fran's voice came through the wall, and Belphegor barely caught was he was saying. He heard the sound of the drawer opening with the sliding of wood against wood. And then the smash of glass. Belphegor's eyes widened before he squeezed them shut, not wanting to accept the scene that must have played out in the room next to him.

'Oh well. I'll have GayLord clean it up.' Fran's footsteps led out of the room and down into the living room. Belphegor got up, walking to Fran's door, which was left ajar. He pushed the door open a little so he could see what the room now looked like. Next to the dresser, the glass bottle was smashed with a small puddle of water surrounding it. A few shards of glass pierced the once perfect petals of the innocent daisy. Belphegor closed his eyes, letting the warm salty liquid run down his cheeks and drip off his chin. The flower was just an example of what this was like. An act of harmlessness and love turned to an act of sadness and hate. He looked at his hands again, knowing that it was a mistake to pluck that lone flower.

One flower wouldn't change the fact that the person he loved hated him.

One flower wouldn't change the fact that the person he loved would eventually love someone else.

One flower wouldn't change the fact that he knew he would never love anyone the same way.

One flower could only change things if it was accepted.

And that flower was torn and broken, just like Belphegor's heart.

* * *

**Don't get me wrong, I do ship B26. I just thought there were too many fanfics (including my own) which have shown Fran as the vulnerable one, so I decided to change things up a bit.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review XD**


End file.
